Les Fleurs du Mal
by Ale-chan
Summary: Camus ha partido a Siberia, dejando atrás la relación que tenía con Milo. Cada uno prosigue con su vida de modo diferente, pero ninguno de modo positivo. Milo y Camus POV's inspirados en 2 poemas de la colección de Baudelaire.
1. El Gusto a Nada

**El Gusto a Nada**

Me pregunto si aún recordarás tus palabras. ¿Recordarás aquellas frases que arrojaste a mi orgullo como si fueran las flechas del Santo traidor? No sé si las recuerdes pero veo que las decisiones que tomaste ese día hoy carcoman tu mente y tu alma. Y odio decir que eso me agrada.

No porque sea lo justo (pues no lo es), sino porque tu sufrimiento me causa un inquietante placer mucho más inmenso del que todas tus caricias juntas podrían o habrían de causarme. Suena loco, pero es cierto. Y me odio por eso.

Tú decidiste abandonarme, Acuario. Pero me entretiene ver que no has podido sacarme de tu mente. Lo siento en tu cosmo; y ya sea por amor, lujuria o costumbre, sé que pasas noches sin dormir pensando en mí.

Considéralo presunción de mi parte, pero es cierto ¿no es así?

Me gusta sentir tu angustia por las noches. Me deleita escuchar el eco de los gemidos que lanzas involuntariamente al aire cada vez que recuerdas nuestras noches juntos. Y no me importa que mis deseos hacia ti corroan mi espíritu.

Pues éste ya está roto.

Y me odio por eso.

_Triste espíritu mío, otro tiempo esforzado._

Una noche más. Es interesante como algo que antes consideraba tan corto ahora resulte ser una eternidad. Con mi mano derecha jalo la cobija para cubrirme de aquel maldito frío que me cala los huesos y con mi mano izquierda seco el sudor de mi nuca. Miro hacia la ventana y veo la luna alumbrando levemente mi habitación. ¿Es ésta la misma luna a la que llegué a adorar hacía dos años?

_La esperanza, que ayer atizaba tu ardor,  
¡ya no quiere espolearte!_

No. Esta Luna no es mas que un enorme disco blanco reposando sobre la ridícula sábana negra que es la noche. ¿A dónde se habrán ido las estrellas y la luna que tanto adoré? Hace mucho que no las veo. Me gustaría ir a buscarlas, pero este calor tan intenso me aletarga. Además, estos temblores en mis extremidades congeladas no me permiten moverme.

_Échate sin pudor,  
como un viejo caballo que en todo ha tropezado._

¿Por qué no descansas, alma? ¿Qué no ves que el cuerpo trata de dormir? Hace varias noches que no lo hace. Te sientes cansada y ya no piensas con claridad. ¿O es que no te parece extraño que la piel suda copiosamente mientras la boca exhala el más níveo de los vahos?

Y sin embargo, este frío que me quema me recuerda tanto a ti, Acuario. Eso es lo que me ocurre. Así como tú pierdes el sueño pensando en mí, yo pierdo el sueño pensando en la vergüenza que siento al no poder sino disfrutar de tu dolor.

_Duerme, duerme, alma mía, corazón resignado._

Por ahora descansa, alma. Esta noche ya no pienses en el odio ni en la vergüenza. Déjame olvidarlos. O, simplemente, deja de pensar. Deja de pensar ahora, y duerme.

_Para ti ya no cuentan, espíritu burlado,  
ni el amor, ni la lucha, viejo merodeador._

No puedo entender por qué disfruto tanto su dolor. Fue una decisión de ambos ¿no es así?

No.

Pero yo la acepté. La acepté porque sabía que no tenía más opción.

Más olvida todo aquello, alma, que esta noche deseo ya no sentir mas odio. Él esta noche se convertirá en la nada.

_Placeres, no tentéis la sombra y el dolor._

Evitaré entrar en contacto con tu cosmo, Camus. Evitaré sentir tus palpitaciones mientras das vueltas sin sentido ni sosiego sobre tu cama. Aunque admita que me gusta sentir tu dolor, esta noche quiero evitarlo.

_Adiós, cantos, suspiros... La flauta ha callado.  
¡Primavera adorable, has perdido tu olor!  
El tiempo me devora segundo por segundo,  
como la nieve inmensa a un cuerpo ya sin vida;_

Deja de escuchar y de hablar, alma. Deja de sentir y convierte el todo en la nada, pues eso ha probado ser para ti. Aún así te lo pido, alma: date cuenta.

_Contemplo desde lo alto la redondez del mundo  
y no hallo en todo él para mí una guarida._

Descansa ahora y mientras sueñas date cuenta.

_Avalancha, ¿quisieras llevarme en tu caída?_

Descansa, y date cuenta en lo que te has convertido.

**Comentario de la Autora:** lol, hablando de cosas emo. Hacía mucho que no releía este fic y la verdad que me sorprendí a mi misma. No sabía que podía ser tan drama queen. Jajaja! Y, este es el último fic que pienso subir en mi etapa de rescatamiento fiquesco del foro ss yaoi fanwork. La verdad que ahora que lo vi no me gustó mucho (overly dramatic) pero salió en una época en el que el angst estaba úber de moda en esta pareja así que tuvo buen recibimiento. El siguiente capie será el POV de Camuchis.


	2. El Aparecido Revenant

**El Aparecido**

Esta noche está nevando al igual que la anterior y la anterior. Hoy serán dos años desde que llegué aquí para convertirme en maestro. Al principio estaba sumamente emocionado. Tendría a un aprendiz. Podría moldearlo tal y como me imaginaba al Caballero perfecto. Convertiría al pequeño en un hombre fuerte e inteligente. Lo transformaría en uno de los muros de hielo que tanto había llegado a admirar.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar y consideré que las cosas mejoraron cuando recibí a un segundo aprendiz. Me sentía orgulloso al ser considerado digno de tanta responsabilidad. Los primeros meses fueron fáciles. Mi vida giraba en torno a esos niños pero, con el paso del tiempo, aquel ángel de antaño habría de cubrir mi mente con sus alas teñidas de negro.

Teñidas por mí.

_Como un ángel de fiera pupila  
volveré hasta tu alcoba tranquila,  
y sabré deslizarme sin ruido,  
y llegar a tu cuerpo dormido._

Puedo sentir tu respiración todas las noches; puedo escuchar tus suspiros y oír tu voz mientras intento inútilmente de dormir. Ha sido así desde hace meses y esta noche no es la excepción. Cubro mi cabeza con la almohada tratando de evitar escuchar tu maldita voz. Mis intentos son vanos pues tu voz no proviene del exterior. Son solo recuerdos que me atosigan por las noches.

¿Cuándo fue que me hiciste esto? ¿Cuándo fué que me echaste esta maldición para que no pudiera olvidarte? ¿Para que alteraras mis sentidos de esta manera? Sé que no te amo. Sé que mis sentimientos hacia ti no son diferentes a los que uno siente al regresar a un lugar que te trae hermosos recuerdos. Sin embargo, me acostumbré tanto a ti que ahora no puedo seguir mi vida como si nunca te hubiera conocido. Eres como una droga que se ha metido a mi sistema y que le exige a mi cuerpo por más. Pero tú y yo sabemos que esa petición no puede ser cumplida. Aún así, no puedo quitarme la adicción que tengo a ti.

_En la sombra he de darte, ¡oh mi bruna!  
Besos fríos igual que la luna.  
y caricias de sierpe ondulante  
que una fosa rondara reptante._

¿Se le llama deseo carnal? Poco me importa lo que sea. Lo que me importaría es saber cómo alejarlo de mi mente. Puedo ver los devastadores efectos del deseo de mi subconsciente bajo las sombras de mis ojos. Las he visto ennegrecerse y dilatarse con el paso de los días. Es tan triste que me da risa, aunque ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude reír. Me parece tan patético que un Santo de Atena caiga rendido ante una necesidad tan insulsa como esta: la de sentir el cuerpo de mi hermano de armas a mi lado. A un hermano de armas que no es más que eso.

Lo quise mucho. Demasiado. Me atrevo a decir que lo llegué a amar. Él me dio su amistad y cariño pidiendo nada a cambio. Él llenó mi corazón con cálidos sentimientos pero ahora que eso ha terminado, mi subconsciente se niega a creerlo ó a aceptarlo. Me acostumbré demasiado a él.

_Cuando al alba despiertes de frió,  
encontrando mi sitio vacío,  
no podrás recobrar el calor._

Las fantasías se hacen cada vez más intensas. Cada noche se hace más fría y se me hace más difícil dormir. Nieva fuera de mi cabaña, mas el frío que tengo en mi cuerpo no es causado por ella. ¿Será que cuando decidí regresar a Siberia retomaste todo ese calor y cariño que invertiste en mí cuando apenas nos conocíamos? ¿Por qué lo haces? Si sentiste algo por mí alguna vez, por favor, aléjate de mí. Déjame vivir.

_Si algún día te di mi ternura,  
en tu vida de alegre hermosura  
quiero ahora reinar por terror._

Déjame.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Ah... con esto nunca pretendí hacer una discusión de quién era el malo de la historia. O más bien, quería que en cada POV se viera el otro como el malo. Sin embargo, ninguno era culpable. Camuchis había dejado de amar a Milo y éste, al sentirse abandonado, convirtió ese amor en algo cercano al odio. Total, no importa. Al final los dos se mueren jaja! (Eh... XD no debí de haberme reído de eso.) Como sea, espero que no hayan odiado este fic que es tan raro en mí.


End file.
